Computing system and other electronic systems have commonly transported data over wired buses between the many components. Many different protocols have been used for such data transmissions, including variations of the universal serial bus (USB) (USB 1, USB 2.0, and any following standards) and other bus standards. Many different devices may be connected in such operation, requiring numerous wired connections.
Systems are transitioning to increasing numbers of wireless operations, including Wireless USB (Certified Wireless USB of the USB-IF—USB Implementers Forum, Inc.) The use of wireless operations such as Wireless USB allows the connection of multiple devices without requiring many wired connections. Instead, the transmission of the data elements from the multiple devices in a system is handled wirelessly
However, the use of Wireless USB or similar systems requires that the data be scheduled for transmission for the multiple connected devices, and that such scheduling be provided to a wireless controller. The transfer of such ordering from a host system driver to the wireless controller can cause a significant amount of transactions, distributed in time across the bus connecting the wireless controller and the host system containing the host controller driver. This seldom allows the host platform to go into low power states.